The Mid-Atlantic Oncology Program (MAOP) is a regional multimodality cooperative clinical trials group composed of 15 cancer and medical centers and 55 community-based oncologic practices in the states of Virginia, District of Columbia, Maryland, Pennsylvania, Delaware and North Carolina. The Program was developed for the purpose of designing and conducting cancer clinical trials, utilizing the outstanding scientific resources of the region's academic centers combined with the previously untapped patient base of practitioners who in the past have not had complete access to protocol studies. Important secondary goals include the provision of a new mechanism for continuing education of all oncologic health care professionals and the expansion of the cancer control capability of the region. This grant is to add the patients contributed by Community Clinical Oncology Programs (CCOPs) to those already served by MAOP's existing members. In so doing, MAOP will serve as a research base for these CCOP's.